Funny 1Shot About Inuyasha's Love
by InuyashaLoverLeo4
Summary: This is a funny thing I made up like 10 minutes ago, please read and review, it basically is about the love triangle between Inu, Kik, and Kag, I am not bashing, so relax, and hurry up and read because at the end they all......Yea now you wanna read it.


**Funny 1-Shot About Inuyasha's Love**

**Author's note: This is something I just made up randomly, actually about 10 minutes ago I thought about it and it seemed funny so I thought, what the heck, people might think it is a bit of a chuckle so read on and you better review, (InuyashaLoverLeo4 remembers her manners),…please.**

Inuyasha blushed deep crimson, but had to say it, "Kagome I have something important to tell you." Kagome blinked and said, "Okay, what is it?" Inuyasha felt like he had no control over his body, and took Kagome's right hand in his which made her blush as well, and was about to place his lips onto hers and kiss her, when a whiff of Kikyo's scent entered his nose, he instantly stepped back from Kagome and turned around, he saw Kikyo walking a couple of feet away, he got in position and ran off to Kikyo leaving Kagome open-mouthed and irritated when she saw Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked when he was close and she had become aware of him.

"Inuyasha we meet again, I was longing for your touch." With that she grabbed Inuyasha by the two white pieces of hair close to where his ears are when he transforms into human and kissed him furiously, his eyes opened wide, then slowly closed and he kissed her back just as furiously forgetting about what he was going to tell Kagome all together, he wrapped his arms around Kikyo's slim, slender body and Kikyo's hands slowly slipped down and rested on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Kagome saw the whole thing, but instead of running off, she had had the last straw and marched over to them and pulled Inuyasha away with such force that he was flabbergasted. "Inuyasha didn't you have something to tell me!?" She yelled, red spots of anger glued on her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her for a second, then he said as if he was drunk, "Hold on a minute." He then went back to kissing Kikyo furiously to Kikyo's extreme pleasure and Kagome's irritation.

Kagome yelled while starting to stomp off, "Fine. I am going home and I am never coming back, you stupid jerk!!!!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit and he ripped himself away from Kikyo and started running after Kagome.

Kikyo then yelled out: "Oh how dare you, I am so leaving!!!" with that Kikyo started flying off with her soul collectors.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked in Kikyo's direction. "Wait Kikyo, I am sorry I just-"

Kikyo interrupting yelled out, "Inuyasha if you can't get over that little wretch Kagome then it is not going to work, now leave me alone!"

Kagome apparently heard this because she stopped walking and yelled without turning around, "At least I'm not the one who collects souls for a living, oh wait, I'm sorry your dead and you want my Inuyasha, you had him 50 years ago and then you pierced him to a tree, give him up, I am the reincarnation, so I rightfully should have Inuyasha for MYSELF, YOU BITCHY WHORE!!!!!!!" she then continued stomping off.

Anger flashed across Kikyo's face and she said before she disappeared and went who knows where, "You will pay, bitch, your lucky I have errands to run." Then she was gone.

"Kikyo!?" Inuyasha yelled helplessly. He was about to follow her scent which was strangely enough still lingering in the air, when he heard Kagome grunt and continue stomping noisily away, he then turned and started running her way, and yelled out, "Wait Kagome I'm sorr-.."

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs with more force than ever, then feeling salty tears start to burn her eyes she broke out in a run to the enchanted well.

Inuyasha was deep in the ground and felt grass and dirt jam into his mouth, and thought, _Well at least I know they still love me...Oh gross is that uh..uh…SPIDER IN MY MOUTH!!!!!????_

**THE END**

**Author's note: well hoped you had at least a small chuckle at this, review please, I don't care what your comment is, well if it is some stupid useless crap I'll simply ignore it, so be constructive or compliment.**

**p.s. I was bored and I don't feel like doing my homework, so hey, why not. Peace out.**


End file.
